Building a Agile Team
Project Management: Building a Agile Team Agile team entails people with cross-functional facets in every task in a working environment for development and testing as well as maintenance of a product in development. Thus a product will entail a subsystem. What an agile team embraces its form of individual accountability which is believed to be shared across the cross functional group. The result of the team is more essential that the individual skills or responsibility as it outweighs the rest. It is however to choose skills and competencies of individuals according to the task at hand such as programming testing or designing. Decision-making ability or capability is also crucial in this facet. Building an effective agile team will include reflecting on common issues or pitfalls addressed in this context. One of this pitfall include having a single individual being a contributor of many projects and with such the general mentality is they assume more than one belonging on teams. Another pitfall is the general type of equating team or group thinking this sums up to the group results due to having individuals together. This is a general assumed error and forms the common and major pitfall in building an agile team (Radigan, 2015). The team needs to comprehend the trust devoted to them by the organization. This is a critical facet because it translates to fear. With minimal trust it usually translates to individual fear in making effective decisions and may frustrate the performance of the team. They need to have trust to be able to commit themselves to the task at hand and thus may not be able to pad their overall estimates or performances. Fostering an environment of individual and organization trust allows the said individuals in this context explore and sometime miss events estimations and subjected blame, which is part of an effective team (Radigan, 2015). It goes without saying that communication is critical in the success of a group or team. A meticulous documentation needs to be supported by effective communication. For communication there exist a wide array of application to necessitate the communication of an agile time which remarkable. Agile team characteristics include a stable and cross-functional. With such the ideas of a user are able to be defined in the result. The scope thus needs an effective team structure to deliver this facet. A proper estimation approach needs to be adopted by the agile team in terms of capacity, task and iterations. One should not equate user ideas or points and work hours; such should be avoided and be substituted by abstract values in this respect. (Radigan, 2015) Proper testing as well as testing is a crucial facet in an effective agile team. Deliver the product with utmost quality rather than fast-developed product with less consideration on quality. An acceptance criteria need to be set by the team and a product must be tested to meet the set bar as a measure of quality. Having an empowered team and letting the customer be involved in the process through interacting with the customers feedback is essential for an effective agile team. Development should be in a cycle, which includes Forming, Storming, Norming and performing. Forming involves guidance from the manager. Storming entails understanding the process of group decisions with blurry relationships. Norming has effective relationships within the members of the agile team with more optimization of this facet. Performing includes subjecting individuals to general oversight. Thus it should be built around this defined environment. Work Cited Radigan, D. (2015). Agile. How to Build a Kick-Ass Agile Team. Retrieved from https://www.atlassian.com/agile/teams